


Imagine... it's your birthday

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, PWP, Plotless, Threesome, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Imagine you are on board Voyager and a certain handsome Commander is very much in love with you. So in love, he feels he can share...





	Imagine... it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devovere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagine You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821935) by [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/pseuds/Helen8462). 



> Devovere asked for some Chakotay/Reader/Ayala smut and then Helen had to really twist my arm to write it.  
> So here you go, hope you enjoy! ;)

It has been almost impossible to go through the mundane tasks of your workday. Not just because it is your birthday and people have continued to congratulate you, or because Neelix made your favorite meal.

You have mostly been distracted by the heat between your thighs, the wetness that has been pooling all day in anticipation of this evening. Whenever you close your eyes Chakotay’s voice echoes in your mind, his husky promises made just before the start of your shift. The promise to finally make your fantasy come true has occupied you all day. It has been so hard to smile and accept the kind words of well-wishers when all you can think about are his hands squeezing your ass, his hot breath on your ear before he nipped at your neck. He made sure the mark would be hidden by your hair but it has been a reminder all day, a promise of what is to come when you return to your shared quarters tonight.

You check the chronometer constantly, starting to worry it may be broken as it has certainly slowed down on its way towards 1800 hours. You groan and shift your focus to the hyperspanner that is aimed at the environmental controls. Better make sure you focus enough now so you won’t have to spend the evening fixing any last minute mistakes, although you could think of a few good reasons to raise the temperature a bit… just enough for the jackets to become superfluous. Almost instantly your thoughts drift to what is under Chakotay’s jacket, to the muscles shifting smoothly, solid against your nails as you rake them down his arms…

You really need to focus on your damn work. So you ignore how constricting your uniform suddenly feels, especially against your breasts, and give the display one last look, making sure everything is back to peak efficiency. And maybe there is some higher power listening to you, because when you check the chronometer again it is 1801 hours. You take a deep breath, very deliberately put the hyperspanner away, make sure the panel is closed properly and then leave engineering at a swift, yet controlled pace.

\---

The moment you step through the doors of your quarters Chakotay’s hands are on you, pulling you tightly against him and as his lips meet yours, it makes you moan into his open mouth. He swallows the sound eagerly, his tongue caressing yours, tracing your teeth until he nips at your bottom lip. Just enough to hurt exactly the way you like it. Your instant reaction of pressing your stomach even more firmly against his erection makes it his turn to groan in appreciation.

There is no denying that he is just as excited to see you. He is holding your hips steady against his, not at the right angle to give in to your needs, but just enough to provide you with the anticipation of what is to come. His tongue slips from your mouth, trailing along your jaw, teasing the sensitive spot at your ear.

You stretch your neck, giving him better access as you slip one hand over his firm behind. When he flexes a little in response, it brings a smile to your lips. He may be a considerate lover but he can’t deny a certain level of vanity.

His breath tickles you as he whispers in your ear. “You seem especially eager tonight. Maybe it’s time for your present.”

He moves slightly, the hand on your back making a light motion and then suddenly you feel another man against your back. His hands slip easily around your waist, with the comfort of someone who is not afraid to let you know what he wants.

Your heart beats loudly in your ears at the prospect of what tonight will bring. Because ever since you’ve told Chakotay about your desire to be shared with another man and his enthusiasm at the prospect, the anticipation has been building. Thinking of those needs being met has given you easy orgasms, some at the mercy of Chakotay’s skilled fingers and mouth, some brought on by your own hands.

But tonight it’s real.

Tonight, as Chakotay’s hard cock is rubbing against your lower abdomen, his teeth running along your exposed neck, Mike Ayala is pressing up behind you, running his hands confidently over every inch of your body that is not pressed against Chakotay. The reality of it almost makes it hard to breathe.

Finally the two men move just enough for you to be pressed perfectly in between them, Chakotay starts kissing you once again, your lips open, tongues tracing each other desperately. It’s deliciously depraved to share this intimacy with another man’s hard cock slowly rocking back and forth between your ass cheeks. He may be doing it for his own sake, but he does it so expertly you couldn’t care less. It moves your groin against Chakotay, who has finally shifted enough so you can rub your aching cunt against is thigh. You have been so on edge all day, even this muted stimulation through your uniforms is almost enough to push you over the edge.

Chakotay chuckles against your lips. “Slow down. I know you’re excited, trust me, so are we”, he accentuates it with a little extra push of his erection against you. “But let’s take it slow. We haven’t even started.”

At that he takes a step back and the lack of his body against yours is almost painful. You are panting, and the moment Chakotay has moved away from you, Mike’s hands have slid up from your sides and found their way onto your breasts as he nuzzles your neck.

Chakotay’s hand comes to rest at your chin, forcing you to look at him. His thumb is at the edge of your swollen lips and when your tongue darts out to taste it, Chakotay slips it into your mouth. His eyes are dark while he stares at you sucking the thick digit, doing your very best to give him an idea of what you hope to do to other parts of him.

He has to clear his throat before he speaks up again. “Tonight is about you. It’s about your pleasure. If you follow our lead and behave we will let you come so many times you won’t be able to stand tomorrow.”

His words make you squirm. He knows what his commands do to you, how they put you in the mindset to relax, to accept what he does to you.

He removes his thumb from between your lips and you make sure there is a small pop as he does so. His hand slides down to your neck, leaving a trail of saliva that feels shockingly cool. You swallow and the movement is obstructed just enough to make you feel owned, show you that he is in charge, even now, as the hands of another man are kneading your aching breasts, rhythmically pressing his hard cock against your ass.

Chakotay’s eyes are dark as he lets go of your throat and gives his order. “Get on your knees.”

You follow instantly, acutely aware of the sudden lack of touch. The position brings your head in perfect alignment with the sizable bulge in his uniform and you lick your lips staring at it.

Chakotay laughs again. It’s deep and would be dangerous if you didn’t know him so well. In the deep trust between you, his power over you only increases your desire.

He rubs his erection through his pants and you have to force yourself not to lean forward, feel it against your cheeks and your lips.

“If you do as you are told, you will get this. I know how much you want to suck me off until I come down your throat.”

Your mouth waters at his crude words and you shift slightly, pressing your thighs together in hopes to relieve some of the built up tension. But you know it won’t be this easy. It never is with him and that’s what makes it so good, what makes your legs weak and your orgasms so intense.

Chakotay takes a few steps back and sits down on the couch, facing you. The lights are so low that his beautiful features are only barely outlined. He looks dangerous and every bit the rough Maquis he is under all the self-control and calm demeanor.

Your panties have soaked through and seeing him in the dark, completely in control of the situation, almost has you begging already.

He takes a moment to look at you from his position, his hand still slowly caressing the cock you have been wanting all day. For a split-second you are worried he will just jerk off and make you watch like he has before but then you remember his words, that tonight is about you and you relax a little. Because if you just give up control, you know he will make it worth your while.

He always does.

“You look beautiful like that, you know?” His voice is almost causal but there is a hint of tension underneath. “I just love you on your knees, ready to do as I tell you. And tonight I think it’ll be something you’ll enjoy very much. Come closer.”

You know better than to get up, so you shuffle over, the floor hard against your knees.

“Stop” he orders when you are in arm’s reach of his legs. His thighs are wide apart, giving you a glorious view of his crotch and the bulge you long to feel.

“Mike, come over here. I think there’s something that should be taken care off.”

Without a word, Mike Ayala steps around you and takes a seat next to Chakotay on the couch, in the same position.

“I want you to suck his cock. Show him how talented that mouth of yours is.”

You don’t need to be told twice. Eagerly, you move over between Mike’s legs. Without hesitation he unzips his uniform pants and the look of his hard dick against the prim uniform is obscene and so erotic you feel a new wave of heat rolling through you.

You have been told to suck, so you know not to use your hands. Instead you run your tongue up his impressive length and when you circle his leaking tip you look up, knowing exactly what you’ll look like as you lower your head to swallow him. There is a certain pride as his head tilts back and a groan leaves his lips. You move your head down, your tongue pressed against his shaft, swirling around as you move up again. At a slow and steady pace you repeat the motion, relaxing your throat so you can take him in a little deeper each time.

It is difficult from the position but you look up at Chakotay. His gaze is fixed on you but then he smiles and under all that want and hunger you see the love that is really the basis for your relationship. A love that even shows as you are sucking a cock that is not his. You really don’t know what you’ve done right in your life to deserve this man.

Mike has begun to breathe heavily and his thighs are tense as your lips slide up and down. There is a twitch against your throat and just when you know it won’t take much else Chakotay sharply orders “Stop. Don’t end the night for him already.”

At Mike’s groan, he chuckles. “No need to worry. You’ll get the chance to come. But it’s not _your_ birthday, now is it?”

The muscles of Mike’s thigh are firm against the cheek you are resting there, looking up at Chakotay, waiting to see what he wants next.

“Get up.”

You do so without a second thought.

Chakotay’s eyes rake over you and it makes you shiver.

“You’re vastly overdressed. Strip.”

Your hands make quick work of the uniform and when you hesitate to take off your underwear, all he has to do is raise an eyebrow for you to discard them quickly.

If you weren’t so damn turned on you might be uncomfortable but there are two pairs of eyes fixed on you like you are the only thing ever worth looking at. You are painfully aware of your tight breasts, your hard nipples, the stickiness on your thighs.

“Absolutely beautiful, isn’t she?” Chakotay doesn’t take his eyes off of yours as he asks Mike. The younger man hums in agreement but doesn’t manage to intrude on the moment you are sharing with your lover. He smiles at you. “Come here.”

When you stand in front of him, he is still reclined on the couch, but he raises his hand and as a finger slips between your folds your legs almost buckle.

“Seems you’re enjoying yourself. Did you like sucking his cock so much? Should I be jealous?”

You have to work hard to stay upright as his fingers slide back and forth through your dripping cunt and it takes some effort to answer him. “No. Never. I want you.” At that you are rewarded with his index finger easily sliding inside and you moan loudly.

Your eyes fall shut as you try to focus everything on staying upright, on not giving in and collapsing under the need you feel. He knows you can’t orgasm like this, knows how much it takes out of you to keep standing, not able to give in. And you know that torture is the reason he loves doing it to you. He keeps you at the brink, so close, yet not able to cross over to the bliss you are chasing.

He adds a second finger, pumping them in and out, his thumb bumping your clit every time, sending jolts of pleasure through you. If only he would let you lay down, to give in to the feeling without having to keep upright. A whimper escapes your lips.

“What’s that?” He is faking curiosity like he doesn’t know what he is doing to you. “Is there something you’d like to ask for?” His fingers maintain their rhythm but he starts to scissor them, stretching you, making you want more, craving to be properly filled.

“Please” you pant, “please, let me come.”

He is not often inclined to just give into your pleas but you hope that tonight may be the exception. But then he removes his fingers and your eyes snap open.

The sight of him sensually sucking your juices off his digits is a forceful visual. He hums and you lick your lips in response.

He just grins. “You taste amazing. Seems unfair Mike should have to miss out on that.”

Your eyes move over to the other man on the couch who is slowly fisting his cock and his eyes roaming your body set your skin on fire. Apparently there has been an agreement between the two men as Mike gets off the couch and helps you to take a seat. He then kneels down between your spread thighs placing both of his strong hands close to your desperate pussy. You are completely exposed to his hungry look and without hesitation he bends his head and then his tongue takes a long sweep along your slit, ending in small circles at your clit and your entire abdomen twitches. Your legs strain against his grip but he is holding you in place and continues the administrations of his tongue. Your vision is blurred, your hands frantically roam your body, gripping the flesh of your breasts, pulling at your nipples, and in the periphery you see Chakotay move, taking off his clothes.

Mike Ayala slowly slides his tongue inside you, thrusting rhythmically and the tension builds higher. Then, suddenly, Chakotay is beside you and he pulls your head forward. Although it’s not as if you need much convincing at the sight of his finally unobstructed cock. Your mouth opens eagerly as it is pressed against your lips. The combinations of Mike’s tongue on your clit, and Chakotay languidly fucking your mouth, brings you close to the edge.

Since Chakotay has finally undressed, you run a hand up his thigh, squeezing is bare ass, pressing him a little closer against your face and his gasp as he slides deeper into your throat gives you a jolt. It’s rare you get to surprise him.

He strokes your hair, not forcing the movement of your head, just caressing you. “Your mouth feels amazing. Maybe I should always get someone to lick that sweet cunt of yours while you suck me off.”

His words makes you squirm against Mike’s mouth and he shifts so that he is holding down your thighs with one arm. Finally he adds a finger to his tongue, pushing past your swollen labia and he groans at the squelching sound.

You look up at Chakotay, who is focused on the man between your thighs. His lips are parted and his hands in your hair have stilled. He seems to be mesmerized by watching you come undone and that realization racks up your arousal once more.

Your fingers dig into the hard muscle of Chakotay’s ass and you relax your throat, letting his cock in past your gag reflex. Finally your lips come all the way down on his shaft, your nose buried against his flexing abdomen.  It is that moment of his hard flesh filling your mouth and Mike’s fingers thrusting into you that makes stars explode behind your eyes. Your legs shake, and your whole body tenses up in pleasure. Chakotay guides your head back, causing the rigid flesh to slide out from between your lips and with a cry of pleasure you fall back against the couch.

When you finally come down from your high, Mike is still licking you, his tongue flat against you, lapping up your juices, careful not to hit your overly stimulated clit but maintaining the arousal. Your muscles still shake and sweat has formed on your heated skin.

When you look down at Mike, his eyes find yours and you run your fingers through his dark hair, in hopes to show all the appreciation coursing through you while you’re still panting.

Finally you look up again at Chakotay, who is smiling down at you, as he slowly strokes his gorgeous, thick cock.

“Feeling better?”

The smile on your face must be stupidly huge and you sigh and nod. It makes Chakotay chuckle.

“Don’t think you’re done yet. Get off the couch.”

Mike leans back from between your thighs, allowing room for Chakotay to pull you up on shaky legs. He pulls you flush against his body, his hands sliding down over your ass, pressing you against his erection. Then his mouth claims yours and you lose yourself in his lips and tongue, his teeth nipping at you. He takes his time devouring your moans and then there is a movement down behind you and Mike’s hands slide up your legs until they join Chakotay’s massaging your ass, fingers carefully dipping in between your folds, causing you to shiver once again.

With a few light kisses Chakotay lets go of your lips and steps back just enough for the tip of his cock to still rub against you. It feels heavenly in combination with Mike’s movements against your overly sensitive cunt.

Chakotay looks down to Mike still kneeling behind you. “I think she needs to be fucked, don’t you?”

Mike’s fingers slip from you and then he stands, and you gasp when his hard cock is pressed between your ass cheeks, in a much better way than earlier when there was still way too much clothing obstruction the sensation. He dips lower and his erection finds your dripping core and he slowly drags it through your wetness, spreading it all over your heated flesh.

“Oh yes, she is definitely ready for you.” Mike’s voice is rough with desire.

You have completely surrendered to these two men who have already brought you so much pleasure and let them lead you to the couch. They place you on your hands and knees on the comfortable cushions and your entire body tingles with the anticipation about what is to come. Mike takes a seat right in front of you, still the only one almost completely dressed. The dark fabric does a fantastic job highlighting his long, veined dick. You lick your lips and lean forward, arching your back in hopes Chakotay will take you up on the offer.

Your lips close around the hot flesh jutting out from Mike’s uniform and the couch dips behind you as Chakotay kneels down. His hands slide over your back, down to your hips and then finally you feel the head of his cock pressing into you.

He takes his time to spread you open, letting you feel every inch of his hot member as it slides into your slick folds. He stretches you and pushes you forward into Mike’s lap, forcing you to take him in further and you willingly do so.

Just like that you are at the mercy of Chakotay’s thrusts. When he pulls back, you follow his movement and Mike’s dick slides over your swirling tongue, making him moan. When Chakotay has almost pulled out entirely, you tease Mike’s leaking tip with your tongue.

The thrusts increase in speed and vigor until Chakotay’s fingers are digging into your hips and the back and forth has your breasts bouncing, causing a delicious momentum of pulling and swaying. Mike’s hand has tangled in your hair and when you arch your back just a little more the angle becomes perfect.

And there as you are helpless between these two men, you feel the orgasm build again, a tidal wave threatening to wash over you. One of your hands slides down to your clit where you can feel Chakotay stretching you and you rub small circles into your heated flesh.

Behind you Chakotay hisses. “Yes, make yourself come. I want to feel that tight pussy milking me dry.”

And with those filthy words in your ear, your cunt and mouth completely filled you are overwhelmed, your screams of ecstasy muffled by the hard dick and then you feel him erupt, the hot stickiness coating your throat and dribbles back out of your mouth. Behind you with one final thrust Chakotay spills himself inside you, his fingers bruising your hips.

And then your legs give out and you collapse on the couch, your head rests in Mike’s lap as Chakotay leans over you. The shared juices pool on the cushions below when he slips from your quivering heat.

He supports his weight so his upper body is against your back, keeping you warm and comfortable without oppressing. His hot breath is against your shoulders, caressing your skin while Mike’s fingers stroke your hair. All three of you are still breathing hard, sharing the proximity, the sated feeling of climaxing together.

Finally Mike carefully moves out from under you, making sure to gently place your head on the cushions before he gets up to tuck himself back into his otherwise undisturbed uniform, even though there is now a noticeable spot on his crotch. Chakotay slides down behind you, wrapping you in his arms, gently nuzzling your neck.

Mike looks over at the two of you on the couch and you smile at him weakly. He stands still for a moment, glancing over you and Chakotay on the couch and the smile on his lips is almost sad. Then he nods and leaves your quarters without another word.

You rub your foot along Chakotay’s calf. “Thank you.”

“Good birthday then?”

You turn around in his arms. The couch is a bit narrow but he makes sure you won’t fall and finally you get to look up at his handsome face. There is a film of perspiration on his brow and your fingertips trace the ink on his forehead. He is always beautiful, but in these dim lights, his eyes so full of love you may be especially smitten.

His lips are soft and sweet against yours when you kiss him.

Then your stomach makes a very distinct grumbling noise and you both laugh.

Chakotay raises himself up a bit. “Does that mean you are ready for some cake?”

“Oh yes. So ready.”

With a small peck to your nose he gets up and as you watch him strolling to the replicator, his perfectly firm ass on display you thank whichever entity is listening for that perfect man and his perfect behind and the more than perfect birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE thank you to Angrywarrior69, Helen8462 and Klugtiger for the stellar beta-work!  
> Why yes, it took indeed three of them to get this ready to be published. ;)


End file.
